Diseases of the eye, specifically age-related macular degeneration (AMD), glaucoma and diabetic retinopathy affect a large percentage of the population. In the example of AMD, currently approved treatments include surgically implanting a miniature lens (VisionCare), monthly injections of the anti-cancer drug Avastin into the eye, injecting a therapeutic antibody into the eye (Macugen, pegaptanib), and/or photo or laser treatment to destroy “abnormal” blood vessels. However, these therapies are deficient in one or more aspects, necessitating improved approaches. In part, most of the diseases of the eye are treated by treating one or more symptoms, but failing to address the underlying cause(s) of the disease or condition.
In a general sense, the pathogenesis of some of these eye diseases and conditions is similar if not the same as those seen for cardiac diseases and for abdominal aorta conditions. However, the anatomy of the vasculature behind the eye is typically smaller, includes more branches, and includes more odd angles in the blood flow pathway, e.g., the angle where one artery meets or joins another is sometimes quite severe.
While not intending to be restricted to any particular theory of operation, function, or causal connection, the inventors believe any condition that leads to lowered oxygen delivery to the tissue in and around the eye mediates and/or causes any of a variety of eye diseases, including but not limited to AMD. Possible conditions include but are not limited to one or more of the following: blockage in the internal carotid artery; blockage in the ophthalmic artery; reduced blood flow anywhere in the fluid flow path between the ICA and eye tissue; reduced blood flow rate anywhere in the fluid flow path between the ICA and eye tissue; decreased hemoglobin amount or delivery to one or more eye tissues; and blockage or reduced flow in any of the junctions or ostia between any of the vasculature between the ICA and one or more eye tissues.
The general anatomical area of interest is all of the vasculature that is in the fluid flow path to and from the eye, the rear of the eye, portions of the eye, or regions near the eye. The primary areas of the anatomy include, but are not limited to the Internal Carotid Artery (ICA), the Ophthalmic Artery (OA) and the junction between the ICA and the OA, which is referred to in this disclosure as the ostium. Secondary areas of the anatomy include the vascular system commonly referred to as the terminal branches. These areas include, but are not limited to the Supra orbital Artery (SOA), the Supra Trochlear Artery (STA), the dorsal Nasal Artery (DNA), and the facial Arteries (FA).
Medically and therapeutically, there are also zones of interest: Zone 1 includes the ICA above and below the OA ostium (including the ostium itself); Zone 2 includes the OA from the ostium to the annulus of Zinn; and Zone 3 includes the annulus of Zinn to the terminal OA arteries.